


Nothing to Prove

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assisted Peeing, College AU, Desperation, Drinking, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Shiptease, Kageyama is an angry ball of fluff, Kageyama is tipsy, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Tsukishima isn't squeamish, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: Kageyama is a dumbass who underestimates the diuretic effects of alcohol at his first college party. Tsukishima helps. It gets awkward, but that is to be expected. AU, where everyone ended up going to the same college together instead of what actually happened in canon.





	Nothing to Prove

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic on pixiv I've read over google translate, same ship with the difference that there was no alcohol involved. But this kind of thing seemed more believable with alcohol. I decided to use the shiptag for this, since it's more...touchy than anything I've written before. It's also very ridiculous. 100 % Kink. Read at your own risk.

Everything was different in College. Only that might explain, how someone like Kageyama could end up in a stiffy, dimly lit room at 10 pm in the night, with a half-empty cocktail glass on the table in front of him. The whole situation would've been somewhat bearable if it wasn’t for the terrible pop music blaring at him from all directions. But sadly, he hadn’t really had a chance to talk himself out of this, not with a certain redhead riling him up for having a “stick up his butt”, whatever the hell that meant.

The whole thing hadn’t even been Hinata’s idea. Tanaka and Nishinoya were the two who had insisted on properly celebrating their latest win in a match against Tosei university, and just taking the team out for dinner wasn’t good enough. No, they had to celebrate it like _adults_ did.

Apparently, “celebrating like adults” meant sitting in some run-down bar in the middle of Tokyo, singing karaoke and getting wasted like there was no tomorrow. Every cell in Kageyama’s body had revolted against that, but he remembered still agreeing to their plans in the end. It had taken him _years_ to shake off his reputation as an anti-social loner, so he couldn’t exactly allow himself to skip “important” social events in his first year of college.

Thinking about it, was kind of bizarre how things had changed. Kageyama had never expected adult life to be anything more than just a continuation of his volleyball career, playing matches against other college teams and hopefully being scouted for the national team one day. To him, that was all there was to it. No parties, no rap battles, and definitely no getting drunk.

Maybe he should have stayed in his room, endure the relentless teasing he would get from Hinata for how much of a bore he was, and laugh at him for the resulting hangover the next morning. But when did Kageyama ever step back from a challenge? When did he _ever?_

“You okay, Kageyama?”, Sugawara asked him for the dozenth time this evening, or at least Kageyama _thought_ that the blurry mass putting a hand on his shoulder was him.

“Um...yeah. A lil’ dizzy,” he answered truthfully, and reflexively grabbed onto the edges of the table he was sitting at, blinking against the brightness of the lights on the wall. His eyes were losing their focus and for a moment, he feared that he was about to fall off his chair and take a mad dive to the ground. Hinata would surely laugh his ass off if that happened, but right now, the idiot was too busy screaming gibberish into a microphone while being cheered on by Nishinoya and a few girls Kageyama had never even met before.

“Thought so. Drink a bit of water, that should help,” Sugawara said in a voice that sounded like he knew _exactly_ what he was talking about, and handed him a small plastic bottle. It was both reassuring and frightening, how much his senpai knew about the effects of alcohol.

With a grateful nod, Kageyama accepted the bottle and took a large sip, and then another, and another until the bottle was fully empty. It didn’t make him feel better right away, but the thought that it soon would was enough to soothe his nerves. The tall glass with the rainbow-colored paper umbrella in front of him was left untouched for now. Pretty colors or not, the taste of it had been comparable to a mix of cherry juice, vinegar and stomach acid.

So in short, absolutely _disgusting. _Like most of the other stuff, he’d had that night.

Kageyama made a mental note to never attempt to drink anything either Tanaka or Hinata ordered for him ever again, or at least _ask_ _what it was_ before gulping it down like he was in a desert dying of thirst. Even if his friend and current roommate was a light-weight and had easily lost every single one of their drinking games, it wasn’t worth feeling sick for the rest of the night.

“Take it easy, okay? This isn’t volleyball. You don’t have anything to prove.” Suga offered him an angelic smile before picking up his own glass and strolling off towards a small group of college students standing in a circle near the entrance.

Kageyama recognized Daichi and Nishinoya, mostly because of the latter’s unconventional hairstyle, but everyone else could have been a blob of goo for all it mattered. He needed to get more water. Otherwise, he would probably not make it home without running into a wall or vomiting on someone’s shoes.

\---

Some time had passed and Kageyama could safely say, that even though he wasn’t close to being sober, at least he didn’t feel like throwing up anymore. Hinata, on the other hand, had gone from bouncing all over the place and being even more hyper than usual, to slumping down next to him like a sack of rice. His head was resting on his arms on the table, and he hadn’t moved an inch since the last time Kageyama had looked at him.

If it wasn’t for the zoned out smile on his face, Kageyama would’ve thought he was depressed over Sugawara’s decision to tell the barkeeper to not give him any more alcohol.

“I’m not carrying you back to our room, dumbass,” Kageyama said and took a sip of the water he’d ordered a few moments ago. Just as the first few drops of liquid hit this tongue, the sensation caused him to wince and lower the glass from his lips right away, right leg twitching in response to the sharp pain in his lower abdomen.

At this point, he was starting to regret drinking all that water on top of everything else he had consumed at that party. Grumbling, he set the mostly-full glass down and shoved it as far away from him as he could reach, crossing his arms and twisting his ankles under the table.

He had already paid the restroom a visit after arriving at the club and hadn’t really wanted to get up _again_ after that. At least not with his head buzzing and his legs feeling like they weren’t capable of carrying his weight all the way there. Better to put it off for as long as he could, instead of breaking the seal and being forced to make a run for it every five minutes for the rest of the night. His dorm wasn't far away from their current location and if he wanted to, he could always just hold it until they got back.

But maybe his plan hadn’t been fool-proof after all. Now, that he was in the process of sobering up, the signals his bladder was sending to his alcohol-riddled brain were getting more and more dire. Drinking _even more_ water without paying attention to the fact, that it would make his predicament worse, hadn’t been one of his best ideas either.

“Naaah! I’m no drunk. I feel great! I bet I could beat’cha in a race right now. Wanna try?” Hinata nudged Kageyama in the ribs with his elbow, giggling as if the slur of his own voice amused him. His eyes were glazed over, his hair messy, and his face was all red. Kageyama would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked, but his common sense told him, that he shouldn’t, at least not in his current state. Now, that he was more aware of how full his bladder really was, it was almost impossible to ignore his need for even just another minute.

He had to _go. _Even his stubborn pride had its limits.

“Bullshit. You can’t even walk straight, idiot. You’ll end up crashing into a lamppost.” As if karma wanted to punish him for that comment, another urgent pang forced him to squirm and bite down on his lip. Okay, there was no way he was going to make it all the way back to their block without stopping to take a leak somewhere. And Hinata would surely tease the hell out of him if he had to do that, especially since their roles were usually reversed.

“I’ll be right back.” The moment he raised from his seat, a sudden, intense wave of pressure rippled through his abdomen, catching him off guard and almost making him fall back onto his chair. He gasped, his whole body going stiff and rigid. _Oh shit._ How could it be this bad already, if the last time he'd gone to the bathroom had barely been an hour ago?

Or was it two hours? _Three? _The mere thought made him break out in a sweat.

“Heeey, don’t just leave me like that!”, Hinata spun around on his chair and latched onto the collar of Kageyama's shirt before he could make his move, pulling him back towards the table and almost tipping over both of their glasses, “You wanna fight, huh? I bet’cha _way _more drunk than I am. Let’s have a race outside! Let’s have a race right now and see who’s faster!”

Despite the challenge, Kageyama wasn’t in the mindset to follow up on Hinata’s nonsensical blubbering this time. His bladder felt bloated and stretched to its limit, and if he didn’t get to a bathroom in the next five minutes, he would most likely embarrass himself even more than Hinata was doing right now.

“Quit it, I need to piss!”, he barked and struggled to get Hinata’s grubby little hands off him, growling in irritation as a few people in the room started laughing at his misery. Once he finally managed to break away, he didn’t pay any attention to them or Hinata’s antics anymore and made a beeline for the one and only restroom in the bar.

\---

Thankfully, he managed to shove his way through the crowd without running into strange people, tripping over his feet or any other unfortunate accidents. He was just about to get inside the bathroom, fingers already hooking into his fly, when he realized, that the door to said bathroom wasn’t budging in the slightest. He tried pulling the knob with both hands, putting some actual effort into it, but even that didn’t work.

_Huh? _

Kageyama tilted his head in bewilderment, brows furrowing and a hint of panic rising up in his throat, as he continued to jiggle the door handle, unable to keep his right leg from shaking in place. Maybe the alcohol had put a damper on his strength, but he shouldn’t have to struggle with something as simple as _that_.

“Look, I know you’re not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but high school graduates are supposed to know how to read, right?” Kageyama jumped at the familiar voice and whipped around. Standing a few feet apart from him was no one but Tsukishima, middle blocker of their team and currently also his next-door neighbor. At first glance, he appeared to be relatively sober, at least compared to Hinata. But sober or not, Kageyama wasn’t up for chitchat, not with his bladder screaming at him to get inside and relieve himself already.

This was until he followed Tsukishima’s eyes to the crudely written sign taped to the door. A sign, that clearly said, “temporarily out of order”. For a second or two, his mind went blank. Usually, a sign like this would only be a source of mild annoyance. Things like that happened sometimes. But this time, it felt like a scene out of a cartoon, where something heavy was suddenly dropped onto the head of the main character. Just, that this wasn’t a cartoon and the main character was _him._

“Shit! Fucking shit!” As if the alcohol had overridden every bit of his self-control, his right hand found its way back to the crotch of his pants, clutching and squeezing down out of reflex. It wasn’t before he realized who he was doing this in front of, that he regained enough of his senses to snap himself out of his desperate action.

Taking a deep breath, he clenched his hands into fists on his sides and tried his hardest to keep himself from either squirming or making any suspicious noises. It was just nerves, he told himself, making his need seem worse than it was.

Obviously, it wasn’t._ He wasn’t Hinata. _

“They mentioned something about a burst water pipe or something, no idea, really. Daichi called someone to fix it.” Tsukishima said in a bored tone, the mere words causing a jolt of horror to shoot through Kageyama’s body. “What? You have to go_ that _badly? Drank a bit too much, huh? Didn’t expect anything else from you and Hinata.” Tsukishima’s arms were crossed over his chest and there was a smug, obnoxious grin on his face.

“Hah! As if!”, Kageyama responded in his usual gruff tone, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists so tightly that his nails were digging into his palms. He felt a shudder coming on that almost made him double over, and without wanting to, he started swaying his hips. He didn’t even know if it was because of the lingering dizziness from the alcohol, or the fact that he couldn’t possibly stand still without feeling like he was two seconds away from peeing on the floor.

_Just, what the hell was wrong with him? _He shouldn’t have those kinds of thoughts to begin with. He was an adult, a _legal_ adult since last December. He was supposed to be stronger than that.

“I wouldn’t bother waiting if I were you. We’ll probably be back at the dorm before they have this fixed. And you look like you’re about to wet yourself. No offense, but you’re not exactly subtle. You're squirming around like a toddler,” Tsukishima said, still looking amused by his plight.

Kageyama’s left eye started twitching, anger pooling in his stomach. _No offense my ass! _It seemed like Tsukishima hadn't changed all that much since the’ve met in their first year of high school. Even though they didn’t harbor any strong negative feelings for each other anymore and got along on the volleyball court, the smartass still took some sadistic glee in messing with him or Hinata whenever he had the chance.

The _nerve_ that guy had, to say all those things so casually while Kageyama was about to work himself into a panic.

“You know what? You can take your unhelpful comments and shove them up your ass!”, his mouth reacted before his brain could catch up, startling himself more than anyone else. Tsukishima’s only response to his vocal outburst was a raise of his eyebrows, and a few of their teammates started to flock around them at this point, probably expecting an actual fight, when starting one hadn’t even been _close_ to Kageyama's intention.

He hadn’t meant to lash out like that in the first place, but the stress from needing to go so urgently, but not being able to, was shutting off his impulse control, proving Tsukishima right, that he _was_ behaving just like a toddler.

Someone tried to talk to him, probably Daichi, but there was nothing he or anyone could say that would make it better, nothing, that would _help_ either of them_. _Before the situation could escalate any further, Kageyama pulled himself together with an exasperated huff, and fled the scene, stomping off and ignoring the eyes of half of his team burning into his back.

\---

For the moment being, he was glad for everyone leaving him alone and deciding to not prod any further, even if meant isolating himself at an event with the exact opposite purpose. But he couldn’t help it. If anyone said _anything_ to him right now, he would just lose his temper again, freak out and blurt out things he would regret, just because he was so desperate that he couldn’t _think straight. _Hinata wouldn’t be much of a help either and only end up riling him up even more.

Being able to sit down in one of the seating areas made the pressure seem a little less overwhelming, but even then, Kageyama found it almost impossible to resist the urge to grab himself. It was embarrassing how his hands kept fluttering near his groin every time the pressure got especially bad, and he could barely keep himself from squirming and grinding against the edge of the seat. The bathroom should be fixed at some point. He would just have to be patient.

_Just wait a little longer._ Why the hell was it so hard for him to do that tonight?

Time passed slower than the last lecture before volleyball practice and coming from Kageyama, that had to mean something. Figuring, that he had already attracted enough negative attention, he kept his hands on his sides, thighs pressed together as tightly as he could, his overfull bladder straining against the waistband of his jeans. He managed that about twenty seconds before he couldn’t take it anymore.

With a shrill gasp, his right hand flew between his legs, and he hastily grabbed one of the pillows from the other side of the couch to throw it in his lap. Ridiculous or not, it was a choice between holding himself openly and doing it like _that._

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata cheerfully waving at him from where he was clinging to Sugawara’s back, having found his new victim. Daichi was scolding them both, but his stern voice was drowned out by a static noise coming from the karaoke machine. Poor Tanaka had lost his shirt somewhere_, _and Nishinoya...It was probably better not to question what he was doing with that mop. At one point, Tsukishima even looked over in his direction, but Kageyama did his best to avoid making eye contact.

He was almost frightened by how hard his heart was pounding in his chest, as he started counting down the seconds, even though he had no idea how long fixing a broken bathroom usually took. He had to calm down. Panicking and losing his mind would only make it worse. He should’ve expected something like that. He should’ve peed when he had the chance, and not wait until it was “about to wet yourself”-kind of bad, but it was too late to make amends now.

Maybe, he would be okay. Maybe he was just _imagining_ things and the alcohol was simply irritating his bladder in some way because it wasn’t used to having to deal with so much of it all at once. But who was he even kidding at that point? The pressure was getting worse with every minute, building up behind his hands and threatening to spill out at any moment.

_What was he going to do? How much more time did he have? What if he couldn’t wait?_

_What if?_

“Hey, Kageyama _bruh, _lighten up a little! What are you doing here alone anyway?”, Kageyama glanced up from where he was sitting, instantly recognizing the loud voice as Tanaka’s, who promptly took a seat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Apparently, he still hadn’t found his shirt. ”You look like you’ve got a stick up your butt. I bet you’re still fretting about that one jump serve you messed up. Man, you’re such a nerd.”

Nishinoya followed suit, dropping at his other side and flashing him a wide, toothy grin. If either of them had witnessed the little “incident” in front of the bathroom door with Tsukishima back then, they didn’t show it. Nor did they question why Kageyama, their “genius setter”, was sitting on a couch, covering his crotch with a pillow and sweating like he was playing in the fifth set of a volleyball final.

“I don’t know what stick you’re all talking about. I don’t have anything in my butt,” Kageyama replied in a breathy, strained voice, and didn’t get why that was a response deserving of roaring laughter from the two, that made a few heads turn their way.

“It’s just a saying, dude, “ Nishinoya said and punched his upper arm with more force, that one would expect from someone of his stature, “It means you’re taking this way too seriously. I know that’s kind of..._you,_ I guess? But we’re at a party! You’re supposed to have fun at parties. Look, even Asahi’s enjoying himself,” Noya pointed to the other side of the room where Sugawara and Hinata were cheering the guy on, who was meekly singing something into a microphone to the tune of the Yatta song.

“I’m trying my best. I really do,” Kageyama said, voice cracking, and he really wanted to leave it at that, but his bladder had other ideas. A shiver went up his spine as a heavy contraction that seemed to come out of _nowhere_ forced him to gasp and jerk forward, causing the pillow to fall and plummet to the floor. His eyes went wide, heart skipping a beat.

He’d just leaked. The warm feeling down there couldn’t possibly be sweat. He was about to piss himself on that couch. This was real. He really was that far gone. Shit, shit, _shit._

Panic made his head jerk back into the direction of the restroom door, but the sign was still there, silently mocking him from afar. Not only that, but as far as he could see through his blurred vision, a line was starting to form. Once they managed to fix whatever was wrong in there, the restroom would be crowded. He would have to wait, but he couldn’t. He _couldn’t._

“Uh...Kageyama? You’re gonna be sick? _Ryu_, take cover, I think he’s pulling a Hinata!”

“Seriously?”

Scrambling to his feet in a frantic hurry, Kageyama only managed a stuttered, half-hearted apology to his concerned-looking senpais, before turning on his heel and making his way towards the exit door. He heard one of them call after him but didn’t bother with it. He had to get out, get away from the rest of the team before they would see him do something a hundred times more embarrassing than flubbing a serve.

\---

Without looking back or anywhere else, Kageyama stepped or rather stumbled out onto the street. The brisk air of the early autumn night hit him like a bullet train, and his mind cleared up as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water over his head. It was quiet outside, safe for a few car horns tooting, and he would’ve enjoyed the serenity if it wasn’t for his bladder being about to explode. It had been uncomfortable and awful before. Now it actually_ hurt. _

_Shit,_ it was so bad, he couldn't even stand upright anymore, let alone walk.

A despaired groan escaped him as he let himself fall back against the walls next to the entrance, curling up, hands clutching at his crotch and furiously rubbing in a reflexive, panic-stricken attempt to keep anything from coming out without his permission. He crossed his legs, his whole body shaking from the strain, and nothing he did offered him any sort of relief anymore.

That was it. He had to go. He had to go and pee somewhere _right now, _but where? _Where? _He couldn't go back inside, and Tokyo at night was the complete opposite of Miyagi. It wasn’t like he could just nip behind a quiet corner and let loose without a care in the world. There _wasn't_ one. The streets were bright and busy, and there were simply too many people around for him to attempt something that bold. He’d be caught and fined for indecent exposure, and then everyone on his team would know, that he got himself in trouble at his _first fucking college party. _

But what was worse, he thought feverishly, heart beating up to his throat. Getting caught in the act with your pants unzipped, or_ flooding_ them, and being the laughing stock of the whole team for the rest of the semester? There was no time to think about the pros and cons of either option when his control was literally about to slip out of his hands.

“There you are!” Kageyama’s heart sank, anxiety and shame making his stomach turn, as he recognized the voice from memory. _Tsukishima_. Of all the people, who could have followed him outside, it had to be him.“ Tanaka and Noya just made a big deal about you running off. What are you even doing out here? Don’t tell me you’re actually throwing up?”

“Hell, no! I’m not, I just want to-”, he tried to explain himself, but his body wasn’t having any of it. Without any sort of warning, there was a surge of warmth below his waist and, shortly after, the hands holding onto his crotch suddenly grew damp, a trickle of liquid rolling down the inside of his left thigh. His breath hitched at the sensation and he grabbed himself harder, almost toppling over in panic. No. This couldn’t be real. _Oh, fuck, _he could barely_ stop it. _

For the first few seconds, Tsukishima was staring at him with an unreadable expression, and Kageyama stared back up at him, desperate, almost as if pleading for help. He had to do something, anything, but he couldn’t move. He was frozen in shock, shivering with the effort of keeping the floodgates from opening right there and then. There wasn’t anything Tsukishima could do either, and Kageyama half-expected him to point his finger and laugh at how pathetic he was.

“Don’t just _stand there!”,_ he groaned instead, closing the distance between them in long strides to grab one of Kageyama’s arms. Before the latter could fight back or even voice his protests, Tsukishima was already dragging him away from the entrance with a surprising amount of strength, around a corner and towards an alley Kageyama hadn’t even noticed existed. It all happened so fast, that his mind failed to catch up, the scenery around him blurring past.

“Go on, do what you have to do! And _hurry,_ before someone comes,” Tsukishima told him with a huff once they were both standing in a gap between two brick walls, hidden from the view of passerby. It was a dead-end alley, narrow and dimly lit, but illuminated enough for Kageyama to spot a pile of flattened cardboard boxes in one corner and a bunch of trash bags in the other. The place was run-down and ugly, and yet, his heart leaped at the sight.

“What are you waiting for? Are you disoriented or something?”

Kageyama stared ahead, blinking in a confused daze before Tsukishima’s words jerked him back to reality. _Right._ Without any further hesitation, he positioned himself in front of one of the walls, snapped open the button of his jeans, and moved on to fumble with his zipper. The promise of being able to pee the next few seconds caused the throbbing pressure to skyrocket, bladder spasming in a fierce need to get rid off what he’d been trying to hold back for hours.

He was so _close._ He just had to get his zipper down and then he could finally, _finally go._

Usually, the whole procedure took him less than three seconds, but this time, his hands were slick with cold sweat and trembling _so much,_ that he couldn’t get a proper hold on the clasp. Every time he thought he had it, it slipped out of his fingers, multiple times until he was whimpering in frustration, cursing at himself for messing up, which only caused him to become even more agitated.

“Shit! Shit, I can’t get it!” His words came out all high-pitched, as he gave it another yank. He was hanging by a threat, and he wanted to go, he _needed_ to. And yet, here he was, losing against a single piece of metal and fabric as if he’d never developed any fine motor skills to begin with. Sweat started dripping down his temples as he tried to tear the whole thing open, not caring about the resulting damage, but he didn’t even manage _that._

This was a nightmare. Tears were springing to his eyes, as he squirmed in place. This was a fucking _nightmare._

With his nerves stretched thin, all he wanted was to stop, double over and jam his hands into his crotch. Just for a second, just to get that tiny amount of relief, but he couldn’t do that. There was no way for him to hold himself and fumble with the zipper at the same time. He had to_ hurry_. But whenever his frantic, uncoordinated movements caused the knuckles of his fingers to accidentally dig into the bulge in his lower abdomen, his muscles gave in for a few seconds, allowing more wetness to pour out into his underwear.

His stomach twisted into a knot, as the horrifying realization, that he _was_ losing, no matter what he did or how hard he tried, washed over him in icy waves. He was going to wet himself in an alley in front of a perfectly fine wall, with the biggest nuisance of his team standing not even _two steps_ behind him. All, because Kageyama, famous for his laser-focus accuracy as a setter, was too incompetent, too nervous, and probably still too fucking _drunk_ to deal with a stupid zipper.

“Move your hands!”, Tsukishima ordered in a firm voice, and to his own shock, Kageyama did just that, hands falling at his sides, too desperate to question his intents. He just wanted _relief._ He could feel Tsukishima’s warm breath on his neck, as his hands moved around his waist to grab onto the damp fabric of his pants, working on the metal clasp with long, swift fingers.

A choked sob rose in his throat as another contraction of his bladder forced a heavy spurt through his cramped muscles, saturating the front of his underwear and leaking into his jeans. He could actually _feel_ the wet spot spreading, and that was the moment, where the other was supposed to back off in disgust. Hell, anyone in their right mind would. But instead, he just clicked his tongue and continued to jank at the zipper that appeared to be stuck somewhere.

“Hold still, I almost have it. Stop fidgeting, you idiot!” Kageyama kind of wanted to cry for real, as he was close,_ so close _to breaking under the pressure and just giving up. He was about to wiggle out of Tsukishima’s grip, push him away with his elbows, and flee somewhere where no one would ever think of looking for him, wet pants or not. But then, there was an audible _snap_, and the hands on his groin disappeared.

“You can do the rest by yourself. Go on, do it already!” Tsukishima’s voice reached his consciousness again, and he promptly stared down on himself, shivering and eyes brimming with tears. There was a growing, palm-sized dark spot on the front of his jeans, the fabric glistening with wetness, but the zipper was wide open. He was _free._

Not wasting another second, Kageyama pulled his soaked underwear out of the way and aimed at the wall in front of him. It wasn’t until an embarrassingly loud splattering noise echoed through the alley, that he allowed himself to finally drop his shoulders and _breathe. _

The leaks before were nothing compared to the sheer _blast_ he was unleashing on that wall for the next few seconds. He sighed in ecstatic bliss, not giving a damn about the splashback he received and allowed his back to collide with Tsukishima’s chest. It was wrong, but he was shaking too badly to hold himself up on his own. The rational part of his brain reminded him, that he would be horribly ashamed by what he was doing once he was completely sober, but right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not even a little bit.

“Geez! How much did you even drink? I knew you had to go, but this is on another level.” The snarky remark was the first thing Kageyama heard after they’d spent half a minute standing like this, with Tsukishima holding onto his hips to stabilize him, as he sprayed down the wall with a thick stream that seemed to neither want to end nor lose in intensity.

“Shut up.” His voice came out in a breathy whisper, chest heaving with exhaustion.

“No, I won’t. Don’t wait so long the next time, you freak. You can keep the record-breaking to volleyball,” Kageyama only hummed in response, unsure if the light-headed, fuzzy feeling was a result of the remaining alcohol in his system or plain _relief. _Regardless of what it was, he already felt a few pounds lighter, the pressure slowly abating, and he wasn’t even_ close_ to being finished.

Eventually, the flow started to weaken and morphed from a wild, forceful gush into a trickle, then a dribble, and then nothing. Kageyama’s breath came out in a shudder, and he lazily shook off the last drops before pulling his underwear back up, eyes fluttering close as he allowed himself to bask in the glorious feeling of emptiness. Pretty sure, you weren’t supposed to get goosebumps after peeing, but a lot of things had happened tonight, that weren’t supposed to happen. Calling this one a “close call” wouldn’t even do it justice.

He could probably fall asleep like that if he wanted to, head nuzzled against the shoulder of the guy, who had gotten on his last nerve at the party, but also saved him from having a full-blown public accident. Fortunately, the alcohol hadn’t succeeded in killing all of his brain cells yet. Once that had really sunken in the next morning, he was going to _die_ of embarrassment. Math lecture would be hell on earth, to say nothing of volleyball practice.

Kageyama’s face was already starting to burn up, the heat in his cheeks contrasting with the cold air of the night. Struggling to regain his balance and making sure to distribute his weight on both feet, he shuffled away from Tsukishima and the enormous puddle on the ground and looked down on himself to inspect the damage on his clothes.

His jeans were of a dark grey color, almost black like his volleyball shorts, but the wet spot was still very visible on the front, a dark streak following down one of his legs. Some of it had even soaked into the hem of his shirt. The latter had to be a result of the worst leak, when he had tried but failed to get his zipper down in time. It wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, but considering that he hadn’t gone to this party with the intention of pissing his pants, it was still pretty damn bad.

“You won’t get it to dry by scowling at it,” Tsukishima’s voice pierced the silence, and when Kageyama turned his head in his direction, feeling very brave for some reason, the other’s cheeks were flushed beet red, even in the dim light of the street lamp, “Just tie something around your waist. I have a jacket, you know. And don’t you _dare _telling anyone I helped you with this.”

Apparently, Kageyama wasn’t the only one on his team capable of making a scary face. Just with the difference, that Tsukishima was pulling it off on purpose.

“Why would I want to do that?”, Kageyama asked dumbfounded, before realizing, that this whole incident was some high-class blackmail material Tsukishima could use whenever he was fed up with him or Hinata, and that happened a whole damn lot since they were neighbors. Tsukishima must have noticed his terrified expression because his own softened right away.

“Don’t give me that look. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t. I bet, you won’t even remember most of what you did tonight,” he said with another one of his obnoxious smirks, “But, no worries. The shrimp’s completely blacked out while you were gone, so you’re in good company.”

“I’m not _that_ drunk,” Kageyama replied, even though he was still quite a bit unsteady on his feet. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, took off his jacket and wordlessly handed it to him, so he could cover up the stain, even helped him tie the sleeves up in a double-knot, so it wouldn’t slip off his hips. There was a strange warmth pooling in Kageyama’s stomach, as he realized, that he was probably one of the fewer people, who got to see a more considerate, if not less rude side of Tsukishima.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s get your drunk ass back to the dorm. You’re going to have one hell of a hangover, and you absolutely deserve it,” he teased, as he pulled the knot tight one last time, voice dripping with sarcastic glee. Unfortunately, Tsukishima wasn’t entirely wrong. The drinking games with Hinata had been one thing, but he really should’ve dropped out when the cocktails' name’s started sounding like something out of a horror movie.

“Are you making fun of me?”, Kageyama asked, lip sticking out in a pout, but there was no bite to his words. It wasn’t like he was in any state of mood to start a fight anyway.

“Yeah,” Well, he shouldn’t have expected anything else. This _was _Tsukishima after all. It wasn’t until they were out of the alley and back on the sidewalk, that he realized the sacrifice Tsukishima had made for him just now. Helping someone out of their pants, so they won’t end up pissing all over themselves was not something people were willing to do for just about anyone.

“Thank you.”

“For making fun of you? What are you, a masochist?”, Tsukishima chuckled, but Kageyama could still see the blush on his face even through his half-lidded eyes. Not, that he cared about any of that. He just wanted to get back to his dorm, take a shower, crawl into his bed and deal with whatever was going to follow the next day.

His head was already pounding a little, the flashing lights of the city making his eyes burn, and despite all the water he had at the bar, his mouth felt strangely dry. He thought about calling Hinata to check if he was alright, but he was probably conked out on one of the couches by now. No reason to wake him up and cause a ruckus.

“Oh, just shut up, okay? Just...just get me home.” A yawn erupted out of Kageyama’s mouth and he almost unconsciously leaned against Tsukishima’s side as his legs started feeling like jelly again. At least he hadn’t embarrassed himself during karaoke like most of the others and had neither impulsively kissed someone, nor puked on someone’s shoes. Though, the last two things could still realistically happen.

“As you wish, your highness,” Tsukishima said in a sickly sweet voice, and wrapped an arm around Kageyama’s back, supporting him once again, as they slowly made their way down the street. Kageyama answered with a low grumble. They were supposed to be over that old “king of the court”-tale, but it wasn’t like it really mattered four years later. He could be angry about all that, once the ground stopped swimming under his feet. Until then, he would just have to trust his teammate, his _friend, _to get him home safely.

Maybe parties just weren’t his thing after all. But then again, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like he had anything to prove.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how alcohol makes you both pee like crazy and not notice that you even have to go? No, I don't have any experience with this, just research *rolls out of the room* I can't believe I just tainted innocent, naive Tobio-chan with alcohol 
> 
> Not my best writing or storytelling by far, but I liked the ending. Sorry for the boring title, and everything else that is wrong with this.


End file.
